


Gdzie jest Merlin?

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego zimowego ranka król Camelotu, Artur Pendragon, budzi się wyjątkowo późno. A raczej ktoś budzi go wyjątkowo późno. Po czym praktycznie cały dzień Artur spędza na zastanawianiu się, gdzie właściwie jest Merlin...</p><p>(Zgodnie z moim prywatnym harmonogramem, akcja umiejscowiona jest między s04e02 a s04e03.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdzie jest Merlin?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby pojedynku na Forum Mirriel, ale po pojedynku została rozwinięta / dodana jedna scena.

Artura obudziło trzaśnięcie drzwiami i głośne kroki zmierzające w stronę okien. Kroki ani trochę nie były podobne do kroków Merlina - jedynej osoby, która miała prawo znajdować się w książęcych komnatach o tej porze - ale Artura o dziwo to wcale nie zaalarmowało, choć powinno. Wciąż był zaspany, było mu ciepło i wygodnie i jakoś nie docierało do niego, że cokolwiek mogłoby mu grozić w jego własnym łóżku. Jego umysł jeszcze się do końca nie obudził, a instynkt rycerza chyba nadal spał głęboko, bo nawet kiedy przybysz stanął przy oknie i rozsunął kotary jedyną reakcją księcia było zakopanie się głębiej w pościeli i nakrycie głowy kocem, żeby osłonić oczy przed jaskrawym słońcem.

Słońce. Słońce świecące mu prosto w oczy, czyli słońce stojące wysoko. Zimowe słońce, późno wschodzące, a mimo to stojące na niebie już na tyle wysoko, że świeciło w oczy księciu leżącemu w łóżku w komnacie na piętrze. Zaspany umysł podsunął Arturowi proste wyjaśnienie tego fenomenu: Merlin znowu się spóźnił. I to bardzo. Tym razem jednak Artur nie był zły na swojego sługę, wręcz przeciwnie, był mu prawie wdzięczny. Było późno, słońce prawdopodobnie niedługo znajdzie się w zenicie, a już na pewno było bliżej południa niż dalej. Wstawanie o tak nieprzyzwoitej porze praktycznie nie miało sensu - Artur stwierdził, że wobec tego spędzi ten dzień w łóżku, że w ogóle nie wstanie, tylko będzie sobie odpoczywał do samego wieczora, na co zdecydowanie ostatnimi czasy zasłużył. Rządzenie królestwem w zastępstwie niedomagającego ojca okazało się trudne i męczące i Artur był prawdę mówiąc wyczerpany. Tego dnia nie miał zaplanowanych żadnych ważnych spraw do załatwienia, więc mógł wykorzystać spóźnienie Merlina jako pretekst do odpoczynku. Zimą zresztą rzadko coś się działo - spędzenie całego dnia w łóżku nie powinno okazać się stratą czasu.

Westchnął błogo i odprężył się. W następnej chwili poczuł, jak zsuwa się z niego nakrycie, i był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdążył go przytrzymać. Ktoś chyba miał inne plany na ten dzień...

\- Merlinie! - zaprotestował książę i skulił się, żeby zachować choć odrobinę ciepła. Miał na sobie tylko koszulę nocną, a w komnacie było przeraźliwie zimno - najwyraźniej Merlin nie rozpalił jeszcze w kominku. Ciekawe, czy chociaż przyniósł śniadanie. Albo raczej lancz, biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia.

\- Nie jestem Merlinem, a ty musisz natychmiast wstać, jeśli mamy wrócić przed zmrokiem - powiedział męski głos, który faktycznie nie był głosem Merlina.

\- Gwaine! - Artur odniósł wrażenie, że pisnął cienko jak wysoko urodzona dama na widok myszy, i miał ogromną nadzieję, że się myli. - Co robisz w mojej sypialni bladym świtem? Gdzie jest Merlin? I skąd niby mamy wrócić przed zmrokiem? Nigdzie się nie wybieram, o ile mi wiadomo! - pieklił się książę macający dokoła dłońmi w poszukiwaniu utraconego okrycia. Oczu jednak nadal nie otworzył, bo gdyby to zrobił, Gwaine na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu na dalsze wylegiwanie się w łóżku. Dopóki miał zamknięte oczy, mógł udawać, że to wszystko mu się śni, więc siłą rzeczy nie musi jeszcze wstawać.

\- Jak to: co robię? - zdziwił się rycerz tonem wcale niewyrażającym zdziwienia. - Budzę cię. Nie zauważyłeś? I nie jest świt, tylko prawie południe. Jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz, obleję cię jabłecznikiem, który masz na śniadanie.

\- Nie ośmielisz się - stwierdził książę niepewnie.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

Artur nie chciał. W ciągu paru ostatnich miesięcy poznał Gwaine'a na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, do czego jego rycerz z gminu potrafi być zdolny. Gwaine nie tylko pił za pięciu, władał mieczem prawie równie dobrze jak sam Artur i wydawał się nie znać uczucia strachu, ale przede wszystkim miał - eufemistycznie mówiąc - w głębokim poważaniu konwenanse i nie tyle nie przejmował się hierarchią, ile praktycznie czekał, aż będzie mógł podeptać dumę któregoś z lordów albo nawet samego księcia. Owszem, Gwaine by się ośmielił. On jeden spośród wszystkich rycerzy Camelotu ośmieliłby się oblać następcę tronu cydrem w jego własnym łóżku i w dodatku sprawiłoby mu to prawdziwą przyjemność. Artur nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na bycie przemoczonym, więc otworzył oczy, spojrzał z pretensją na Gwaine'a, a potem zerwał się z łóżka na równe nogi, bo rycerz już trzymał w rękach dzbanek z jabłecznikiem! Doprawdy, cierpliwość nie była mocną stroną Gwaine'a.

\- Gdzie jest Merlin? - powtórzył Artur, który z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu właśnie zaczął mieć ochotę rozgniewać się na kogoś i potrzebował rzeczonego _kogoś_ do rozgniewania się. Gwaine się nie nadawał, bo... nie. No i nadal trzymał ten dzbanek w rękach, więc tym bardziej się nie nadawał. - Musi mnie ubrać, skoro mam wstać.

\- Nie bądź księżniczką, księżniczko - powiedział Gwaine trochę jakby od rzeczy. Możliwe, że jeszcze nie do końca wytrzeźwiał po odwiedzinach w gospodzie ubiegłej nocy. Arturowi wprawdzie nie obiło się o uszy, że Gwaine poprzedniego wieczora pił w karczmie, książę zdziwiłby się jednak niepomiernie, gdyby było inaczej. - Jesteś dorosły, potrafisz chyba sam się ubrać?

Artur miał właśnie zaprzeczyć - był księciem! od ubierania się... go... miał Merlina! - kiedy Gwaine uśmiechnął się paskudnie i zaproponował wrednym tonem:

\- Jeśli nie potrafisz, to chętnie ci pomogę.

Artur nie przyjął propozycji, bo z dwojga złego wolał się już sam ubrać. Gdyby mógł wybierać, wybrałby zostanie ubranym przez Merlina, ale Merlina z jakiegoś powodu nie było tego ranka... przedpołudnia w komnatach księcia, był tam za to Gwaine z dzbankiem cydru w dłoniach i złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Artur w duchu postanowił, że ze swoim niewiernym sługą rozprawi się w późniejszym terminie, kiedy będą sami, a tymczasem możliwie żwawym krokiem udał się za parawan, żeby przebrać się w strój dzienny.

\- Załóż na siebie coś ciepłego, żebyś nie zamarzł w siodle! - zawołał za nim Gwaine.

Artur ucieszył się, że nareszcie wie coś więcej, ale zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi. Przecież nigdzie się nie wybierał...

\- Nie zamarznę, bo nigdzie nie pojadę - odparł stanowczo. Nie wyjrzał przy tym zza parawanu, bo obawiał się, że gdyby zobaczył minę Gwaine'a, mógłby zmienić zdanie. Nawet wbrew sobie. Gwaine bywał bardzo przekonujący, zwłaszcza kiedy miał dzbanek z cydrem w rękach. Albo z miodem. Albo z piwem. Wszystko jedno właściwie.

\- Owszem, pojedziesz - zapewnił Gwaine i Arturowi nie pozostało nic więcej, jak przyjąć to do wiadomości. Źle się z tym czuł, bo przecież był księciem i to do niego należało wydawanie rozkazów, więc z przyzwyczajenia i dla zachowania pozorów próbował jeszcze protestować:

\- Jest zima! Jest mróz! Zmarzniemy!

\- Dlatego mówię, żebyś się ciepło ubrał. Jesteś następcą tronu, księżniczko, jesteś _regentem_ , więc chyba masz jakieś przyzwoite zimowe ubrania?

Cały Gwaine: kiedy mu to pasowało, pamiętał, kim jest Artur. Przez większość czasu jednak wygodnie o tym zapominał i traktował księcia jak każdego innego człowieka, którego względnie lubił. Artur miał dziwne wrażenie, że Gwaine lubi _bez_ względnie tylko jedną osobę na świecie i że tą osobą z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu jest Merlin. Czasami odczuwał w związku z tym coś na kształt zazdrości (do której nie przyznawał się nawet przed samym sobą), choć nie do końca wiedział, czy zazdrości Merlinowi Gwaine'a, czy Gwaine'owi Merlina. W tej konkretnej chwili było to jednak nieważne.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - spytał, kiedy w końcu przywykł do myśli, że tym razem nie wywinie się Gwaine'owi w żaden sposób.

\- Na polowanie - odpowiedział rycerz lakonicznie. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby Gwaine coś akurat jadł, więc Artur przyśpieszył ubieranie się. Miał pewne obawy, że jeśli za chwilę nie wyjdzie zza parawanu, z jego śniadania nic nie zostanie.

\- Brakuje nam mięsa? - zdziwił się po części faktycznie, a po części po to, żeby powstrzymać Gwaine'a od przeżuwania.

\- Nie.

Nic dziwnego, od Jula minęło ledwie kilkanaście dni i jak zwykle w Camelocie obchodzony był on hucznie, choć tego roku nie należał do najweselszych świąt. Zbyt wiele złych rzeczy wydarzyło się wcześniej: zdrada Morgany, upadek Camelotu, choroba króla, atak doroch i w końcu śmierć Lancelota kładły się cieniem na obchodach przesilenia zimowego. Ale jadła, w tym mięsiwa, było w bród i konieczność polowania tak krótko po Julu wydawała się cokolwiek dziwna.

\- To dlaczego jedziemy na polowanie? - spytał prawdziwie już zaintrygowany Artur, wychodząc zza parawanu. Podszedł do stołu, z rezygnacją spojrzał na smętne resztki śniadania i zabrał się za jedzenie.

\- Dla rozrywki - wyjaśnił Gwaine.

Artur prawie się zakrztusił. Spojrzał na rycerza wytrzeszczonymi oczami, na co Gwaine przewrócił swoimi, po czym powiedział:

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, księżniczko, to był pomysł Leona.

Artur od razu się uspokoił. Skoro to pomysł Leona, to wszystko w porządku. Pomysły Leona, w przeciwieństwie do pomysłów Gwaine'a, zawsze miały sens i skupiały się na dobru Camelotu, a co za tym idzie również na dobru jego władców. Pomysłom Leona Artur ufał nawet bardziej niż własnym i wszyscy rycerze o tym wiedzieli, choć nikt nie mówił tego głośno.

\- Leon stwierdził, że dobrze ci zrobi, jak się oderwiesz od papierów, wyrwiesz z zamku, dlatego jedziemy na polowanie - ciągnął Gwaine, mimo że Artur nie musiał wiedzieć więcej. Wystarczyło mu imię Leona jako pomysłodawcy. - Jest piękna pogoda i trzeba ją wykorzystać - dodał Gwaine, po czym wreszcie zamilkł. 

\- A gdyby była brzydka pogoda? - spytał Artur przekornie.

\- To trzeba byłoby wykorzystać brzydką - odparł Gwaine zaskakująco poważnie.

W uszach Artura zabrzmiało to dziwnie, zupełnie jakby Gwaine - i Leon? - uparł się, że koniecznie muszą zapolować właśnie tego dnia i żadnego innego. Bez względu na pogodę, która szczęściem była tak ładna, jak mogła być zimą w Camelocie: bezchmurne niebo, mało śniegu, brak wiatru, lekki mróz. Artur miał jednak wrażenie, że pojechaliby na to przeklęte polowanie nawet w zamieci, choć wydawało mu się to głupotą i grubą przesadą. Nie był w stanie jednak nic poradzić na to, że tak to odczuwał. Dziwne.

Szybko porzucił tą myśl, ale zaraz wpadł na inną i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gwainie, gdzie jest Merlin? Jeśli mamy jechać na polowanie, musi przygotować konie i prowiant, i broń...

\- Wszystko jest już gotowe, a pozostali czekają na nas w stajni. Chodź wreszcie, księżniczko, nie chcę wracać po nocy.

Czy Arturowi się wydawało, czy Gwaine faktycznie po raz trzeci zignorował jego pytanie o Merlina? To powoli stawało się zastanawiające. Być może Gwaine nie robił tego celowo, być może był tylko rozkojarzony bliskim polowaniem i dlatego pomijał kwestię Merlina jako osoby z nim niezwiązanej. A być może...

Gwaine ruszył ku drzwiom komnaty i Artur chcąc nie chcąc poszedł za nim, bo nie widział innego sposobu na rozwianie swoich wątpliwości. Drogę do stajni przebyli w milczeniu - Artur zastanawiał się nad zagadkową nieobecnością Merlina, a Gwaine wypatrywał już pewnie wieczoru w gospodzie, bo głównie o takich rzeczach zdawał się myśleć.

W stajni przy pięciu osiodłanych i zaopatrzonych w prowiant koniach stali Leon, Elyan i Percival. I tylko oni.

\- Gdzie jest Merlin? - spytał Artur zanim zdążył przemyśleć swoje słowa.

Czterej rycerze spojrzeli po sobie, jakby porozumiewali się wzrokiem. Prawdopodobnie sądzili, że książę tego nie zauważy, ale mylili się.

\- Nie jedzie z nami - odparł w końcu Leon.

\- Nie będzie nam potrzebny - dodał Gwaine.

\- Na nic się nam nie przyda, będzie tylko płoszył zwierzynę - zauważył Elyan, choć nie wydawał się przekonany tym, co mówił.

\- Właśnie - Percival podsumował wypowiedzi towarzyszy zgrabnie jak zawsze.

Artur miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko było jakieś... nienaturalne. Może nawet nieszczere. Wierzył swoim rycerzom, ufał im własnym życiem, ale czuł, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Rycerze nie mieli najszczęśliwszych min, a Leon wręcz wydawał się zakłopotany, jakby coś ukrywał i źle się z tym czuł. To ostatnie akurat Artura nie zaskakiwało - Leon zawsze był szczery wobec niego, zawsze, nawet kiedy łatwiej byłoby skłamać, więc ukrywanie czegokolwiek przed Arturem musiało być dla niego trudne. Szczególnie kiedy była to sprawa osobista księcia, taka jak jego osobisty służący. Co się działo z Merlinem, że wszyscy dokoła Artura postanowili milczeć na ten temat?...

Polowanie przebiegło bardzo podobnie. Rycerze rozmawiali z Arturem i żartowali z nim, wszystko wydawało się w porządku, ale kiedy tylko padało imię Merlina zaczynali brzmieć niepewnie, stronili od odpowiedzi i zmieniali temat. Za każdym razem. Każdy z nich. Widać było, że starają się, żeby to wyglądało normalnie, ale rzadko im wychodziło. Najgorszy był Leon, który prawie się jąkał na dźwięk słowa "Merlin" i unikał wzroku Artura. Elyan zachowywał się, jakby nie wiedział, o kim mowa, a Percival zwyczajnie milczał, co akurat w jego przypadku nie było niczym niezwykłym. Gwaine po prostu gadał, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Zastanawiające było jedynie to, że nie wspominał ani słowem o Merlinie, co sprawiało, że Artur wątpił, żeby Gwaine nie kontrolował tego, co mówi. Wszystko to w sumie wyglądało dość zabawnie i Artur pewnie świetnie by się bawił zakłopotaniem Leona, udawaną ignorancją Elyana, monosylabami Percivala i ich przeciwieństwem w wykonaniu Gwaine'a, gdyby nie chodziło akurat o Merlina. Ufał czwórce rycerzy prawie bezgranicznie i wiedział, że żaden z nich umyślnie nie zrobiłby Merlinowi krzywdy, ale nie widział swego sługi od wieczora poprzedniego dnia i to zbiorowe unikanie tematu Merlina sprawiające wrażenie zmowy milczenia bardziej go niepokoiło niż budziło w nim jakiekolwiek inne uczucia.

Mimo ciężkiej atmosfery, nie najlepszej pory roku i późnego wyruszenia na łowy, Artur ostatecznie zaliczył polowanie do udanych. Wszyscy rycerze zdołali ustrzelić po zającu, wieźli też przytroczoną do jednego z wierzchowców sarnę, której comber Artur zamierzał zjeść na kolację. Byli wprawdzie zmarznięci i zmęczeni, ale wydawali się bardziej zadowoleni, niż kiedy wyruszali. Artur cieszył się powrotem do zamku i związaną z tym możliwością dowiedzenia się czegoś o Merlinie, a rycerze prawdopodobnie byli szczęśliwi, że książę przestał ich wypytywać o swego sługę. Zsiedli z koni na dziedzińcu i oddali wodze chłopcom stajennym, a upolowane zwierzęta przekazali służącym (wśród których, jak zauważył Artur, nie było Merlina), żeby ci zanieśli je do kuchni.

Książę poszedł do siebie, żeby się przebrać - podejrzewał, że jego rycerze zrobili to samo. Kiedy wszedł do komnaty, zastał ją posprzątaną, z zasłanym łóżkiem i ogniem płonącym w kominku. Merlin musiał się tam zjawić w międzyczasie i zrobić, co do niego należało. Problem w tym, że nawet jeśli był tam wcześniej, to teraz go nie było. Artur rozejrzał się, westchnął i zdjął wierzchnie ubrania. Kiedy szedł do drzwi, żeby wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Merlina, usłyszał pukanie. Przez chwilę cieszył się, że to jego sługa i nie będzie musiał go szukać, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Merlin nigdy nie puka. Zmarszczył czoło i powiedział:

\- Proszę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Gwen z tacą w rękach. Artur uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo zawsze cieszył się na jej widok. Zaraz jednak spoważniał i spytał: 

\- Gwen, wiesz może, gdzie jest Merlin?

Dziewczyna zawahała się, ale odparła z wyraźną szczerością:

\- Nie wiem. Nie widziałam go dzisiaj.

Artur westchnął.

\- Ja też go dzisiaj nie widziałem - powiedział. - I właśnie miałem iść go szukać.

\- A ja właśnie przyniosłam ci grzane wino i spóźniony podwieczorek. Powinieneś zjeść i wypić coś ciepłego po tak długim pobycie na zimnym powietrzu - zauważyła.

Postawiła tacę na stole i rozłożyła nakrycie, a potem zapraszająco wyciągnęła rękę do Artura. Książę nie mógł się oprzeć: wziął jej dłoń, pocałował ją, a potem podszedł bliżej i delikatnie pocałował Gwen w usta. Kiedy usiadł za stołem, dziewczyna nalała mu wina do kielicha. Spojrzał na nią i spytał:

\- Zjesz ze mną?

Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok. Artur na długą chwilę zapomniał o Merlinie.

Elyan. Gwaine, Leon i Percival byli już w tym czasie przebrani i gotowi do działania. Leon poszedł do kuchni wydać odpowiednie polecenia, a Gwaine udał się do komnat zamkowego medyka.

\- Gajuszu - przywitał się, kiedy wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, po czym zapytał staruszka mieszającego coś w kociołku nad paleniskiem: - Gdzie jest Merlin?

\- Wysłałem go do biblioteki i kazałem nie wracać przed zmrokiem.

\- Do _biblioteki_? - zdziwił się Gwaine. - Jak mogłeś? Przecież Merlin miał mieć dzisiaj wolny dzień, miał robić tylko to, na co ma ochotę, a ty go wysłałeś do _biblioteki_?

\- Żeby to było takie proste... - westchnął Gajusz.

\- A co w tym trudnego? - drążył rycerz.

Medyk jeszcze przez jakiś czas w milczeniu zajmował się swoją miksturą (sądząc po zapachu, nie było to żadne lekarstwo, tylko bardzo dobrze doprawiony miód), aż w końcu zdjął kociołek z ognia i odwrócił się do Gwaine'a.

\- Merlin - odparł. - Merlin jest trudny. - A kiedy zobaczył, że Gwaine chce zaprotestować, dodał: - W każdym razie w tym przypadku.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Gajusz może też by nie zrozumiał, gdyby nie doświadczył tego osobiście, nie widział tego na własne oczy i nie słyszał na własne uszy. Miał wątpliwości już kiedy sir Leon przedstawił mu zamysły rycerzy, ale nie sprzeciwił mu się, bo również jego zdaniem Merlinowi należał się odpoczynek. Mimo pewnych obiekcji wziął więc udział w spisku i zgodnie z planem nie obudził chłopca tego ranka. Kiedy Merlin wstał, książę zmierzał już w towarzystwie rycerzy ku murom miasta, żeby udać się na przymusowe polowanie. Młody czarodziej był początkowo oczywiście zły na siebie, że zaspał, i na opiekuna, że go nie obudził, ale po usłyszeniu, że ma wolny dzień, odzyskał humor. Gajusz nie wdawał się w szczegóły, a Merlin ich nie żądał, uznając widać, że medyk nie może mieć złych intencji i działać na jego szkodę. Nastrój poprawił mu się jeszcze bardziej podczas szczególnie smacznego i obfitego śniadania, przy którym wyjątkowo nie musiał się śpieszyć. Wszystko szło znakomicie. Do czasu.

Merlin skończył jeść i chciał umyć po sobie naczynia, ale Gajusz mu nie pozwolił. Wszak chłopiec miał mieć dzień wolny od wszelkich obowiązków, nie tylko od usługiwania księciu, bo to by się mijało z celem. Dlatego to on pozmywał, a Merlin w tym czasie siedział na ławie i patrzył na niego bez słowa. Trwało to dość długo, aż w końcu (i Gajusz bardzo się dziwił, że dopiero wtedy) chłopiec spytał niepewnie:

\- Co mam robić?

\- To, na co masz ochotę - odparł starszy pan spokojnie.

\- Mam iść do któregoś z twoich pacjentów z lekami?

\- Nie, dziękuję, już ich wszystkich odwiedziłem.

Merlin spojrzał przez okno na słońce stojące w zenicie i nie wyraził zdziwienia.

\- To może przynieść wody?

\- Mam jej aż za dużo - westchnął Gajusz z lekkim rozbawieniem. Percival zadbał o to z samego rana, żeby nie fatygować Merlina, i w rezultacie pod jedną ze ścian stał długi szereg wiader pełnych wody.

\- Nie potrzebujesz czegoś od zielarza? - ciągnął młody czarodziej z coraz mniejszą nadzieją.

Gajusz tylko pokręcił głową odmownie.

Merlinowi chyba skończyły się pomysły na to, co mógłby załatwić dla medyka za murami zamku (gdyby nie pora roku, zaproponowałby prawie na pewno wyprawę po zioła i kto wie, może nawet Gajusz by się zgodził, choćby dla świętego spokoju), bo zaczął się prawie rozpaczliwie rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Z wyraźnym niesmakiem omiótł wzrokiem wiadra z wodą, z pretensją zerknął na umyte przez Gajusza naczynia, przypatrzył się podłodze (zamiecionej i wyszorowanej przez Elyana w tym czasie, kiedy Percival chodził do studni i z powrotem), aż wreszcie desperacko utkwił spojrzenie w słoju z pijawkami. Musiał być doprawdy u kresu wytrzymałości psychicznej, kiedy po długiej chwili wahania otworzył usta.

\- To... może bym...

\- Może byś _poczytał_ \- przerwał mu Gajusz, znacząco akcentując ostatnie słowo, żeby Merlin zrozumiał, o czytanie czego konkretnie mu chodzi. Wprawdzie kusiło go, żeby pozwolić chłopcu dokończyć propozycję umycia słoja z pijawkami (bo był prawie pewny, że właśnie do tego zmierzał jego podopieczny), ale szybko z tego zrezygnował. To nie był odpowiedni dzień.

Merlin przyjął jego pomysł z entuzjazmem i wdzięcznością, której wprawdzie nie wyraził słowami, ale która biła z niego wystarczająco wyraźnie. Zerwał się na równe nogi, popędził do swojego pokoiku i chwilę później wrócił ze znajomym tomem w rękach. Gajusz miał na końcu języka uwagę o lekkomyślności w czytaniu tekstów traktujących o magii w komnacie, do której każdy mieszkaniec zamku miał wolny dostęp i mógł się w niej zjawić w każdej chwili, powstrzymał się jednak od jej wypowiedzenia. Merlin nie był przecież głupi. Potwierdził to, kiedy usiadł ze swoją książką w miejscu niewidocznym od drzwi, dzięki czemu miałby czas na ukrycie tomu, gdyby ktoś niepowołany (czyli ktokolwiek) zechciał odwiedzić medyka. Gajusz rozumiał jego potrzebę przebywania w towarzystwie - sam odczuwał ją niemal nieustannie od czasu pojawienia się w jego życiu młodego czarownika - więc tym bardziej nic nie mówił.

Tak minęła im prawie połowa popołudnia. Niestety z upływem czasu można było zauważyć, że Merlinowi znowu zaczyna się nudzić. Przerzucał kartki bez czytania, jakby szukał czegoś bardziej interesującego, krzywił się, wiercił i zachowywał coraz niespokojniej, wyraźnie nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu. W końcu wstał, z hukiem zamknął książkę i oświadczył zdecydowanie:

\- Pójdę zobaczyć, co u Artura.

A potem pośpiesznie wyszedł, może w obawie, że medyk będzie go próbował zatrzymać.

Gajusz westchnął. Zabrał magiczną księgę ze stołu, zaniósł ją do pokoiku Merlina i schował pod siennikiem. Wiedział, że chłopiec ma lepszą kryjówkę dla swoich czarodziejskich tajemnic, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie to dokładnie jest. Na razie łóżko musiało wystarczyć.

Długo nie trwało i Merlin wrócił. Wyglądał na tak zbitego z tropu, że Gajusz aż się zaniepokoił.

\- Co się stało, Merlinie? - spytał ze złym przeczuciem.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zagubionym wzrokiem.

\- Artura nie ma - oznajmił.

Nie sprecyzował, czy nie ma go w jego komnatach, czy w ogóle w zamku albo i w całym mieście, ale powiedział to takim tonem, jakby król Camelotu w ogóle przestał istnieć. Gajusz prawie się wzruszył.

\- Prawda, widziałem, jak przed południem wyjeżdżał z rycerzami - odparł spokojnie, z nadzieją, że rozproszy obawy młodego czarownika.

Merlin zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Nie zabrał mnie - zauważył.

\- Masz dzisiaj wolne - przypomniał mu Gajusz.

\- A w jego komnatach jest posprzątane i ktoś rozpalił w kominku, i pościelił łóżko, i nawet jego zbroja jest wypolerowana - ciągnął chłopiec.

Starszy pan miał mu ochotę wytknąć, że zbroję Merlin wypolerował osobiście wczoraj, a ponieważ nie była w międzyczasie używana, to nadal błyszczała jak srebro. Zamiast tego jednak postanowił powtórzyć to, co powiedział wcześniej:

\- Masz dzisiaj...

\- Myślisz, że znalazł sobie innego służącego? - wszedł mu w słowo Merlin, po czym zaczął się przechadzać po komnacie. - Nie jestem najlepszym służącym, szczególnie ostatnio, a on teraz jest regentem, może znalazł kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego na moje miejsce.

\- Masz...

\- Tak, wiem, słyszałem, że mam dzisiaj wolne - ciągnął młody czarownik - ale Artur nigdy nie dał mi wolnego dnia, a jestem jego służącym od prawie pięciu lat. Myślisz...

\- Myślę - przerwał mu Gajusz z całą stanowczością - że niepotrzebnie się martwisz. Artur nigdy z ciebie nie zrezygnuje, jesteś nie tylko jego służącym, ale przede wszystkim przyjacielem. Tak, nawet teraz - stwierdził zdecydowanie, widząc, że Merlin chce coś powiedzieć. - Nie ma znaczenia, co mówi lord Agravaine, nie ma znaczenia nowy status księcia, nie ma znaczenia twój brak profesjonalizmu. Jesteś z Arturem związany na zawsze, ty z nim, a on z tobą. Wasze przeznaczenie nie pozwoli wam się rozstać, czy tego chcecie, czy nie.

Widać było, że to uspokoiło Merlina, pozwoliło mu odetchnąć z ulgą i usiąść na stołem, na którym medyk w następnej chwili postawił podwieczorek. Zjedli razem posiłek, a potem Gajusz wstał, żeby posprzątać i pozmywać. I wszystko zaczęło się od nowa, choć z pominięciem etapu czytania. Merlin zaczął bębnić palcami po blacie, wiercić się i rozglądać. Spojrzał na wiadra z wodą, czystą podłogę, pęki suszonych ziół pod sufitem i wszystko inne, co mogło zwrócić jego uwagę, aż w końcu znowu utkwił wzrok w słoju z pijawkami i oblizał wargi. Gajusz z premedytacją nie dopuścił do siebie myśli, że to ostatnie miało związek ze zmysłem smaku. Niedawno jedli, to niemożliwe, żeby Merlin już był głodny!

Od tego nieprzyjemnego skojarzenia odciągnęły go słowa wciąż wpatrzonego w słój z pijawkami Merlina:

\- Może jednak...

\- Może - uciął Gajusz kategorycznie - przejdziesz się do biblioteki. Całkiem niedawno twierdziłeś, że wciąż jeszcze nie udało ci się znaleźć czasu na zbadanie skrytki, w której trafiłeś na goblina. Nie mówię - uniósł rękę, ucinając protesty chłopca w zarodku - że masz znowu coś uwolnić. Nic podobnego. Ale mógłbyś się tam rozejrzeć, poczytać kilka książek, których mówiłeś, że są tam dziesiątki, może też zwrócić uwagę na inne przedmioty, _bez dotykania, otwierania i ruszania czegokolwiek podejrzanego_... Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Doskonały pomysł! - ucieszył się młody czarownik. Zerwał się z krzesła i w drodze do drzwi krzyknął: - Dziękuję, Gajuszu!

\- Możesz nie wracać przed zachodem słońca! - zawołał za nim medyk, kiedy Merlin już znikał w korytarzu.

Swoją (ocenzurowaną pod kątem kwestii dotyczących magii) opowieść Gajusz zakończył pełnym rezygnacji westchnieniem:

\- Cały Merlin. Zawsze narzeka, że jest przepracowany, a kiedy wreszcie dostaje wolny dzień, to nie wie, co z nim zrobić.

Gwaine patrzył na medyka kompletnie otępiały. On zawsze wiedział, co robić z wolnym czasem (choć potrafił przyznać, że Merlinowi może nie odpowiadać jego sposób na nudę - ale to wszystko jest do nadrobienia, Merlin jeszcze nauczy się czerpać przyjemność z gospód i kobiet), i trudno mu było pojąć, że ktoś może mieć z tym problem. W końcu otrząsnął się z szoku na tyle, że zdołał wybąkać:

\- Dawno to było?

Gajusz spojrzał za okno. Na dworze było już ciemno.

\- Dawno - westchnął. - Pewnie się zasiedział. To nawet lepiej...

\- Pójdę po niego - zaproponował Gwaine. - Niedługo wszyscy się zbiorą i trochę głupio by było, gdyby akurat jego zabrakło.

\- Masz rację - przyznał Gajusz. - Idź.

I Gwaine poszedł. W bibliotece spytał Godfreya o Merlina, ucznia Gajusza (Godfrey, mimo dobrych kilku lat, jakie Merlin spędził w Camelocie, zdawał się nie rozpoznawać imienia chłopca), a kiedy ten tylko wzruszył ramionami nie unosząc wzroku znad czytanej książki, rycerz zapuścił się między regały. Przeszukał wszystkie zakamarki zamkowej biblioteki, ale Merlina nie znalazł, zupełnie jakby chłopiec nie chciał zostać znaleziony. Zirytowany stanął więc przy biurku Godfreya - celowo wybrał to miejsce, oczywiście - i ryknął na cały głos:

\- Merlinie!!!

Bibliotekarz podskoczył na krześle i spojrzał na Gwaine'a ze złością, ale rycerz kompletnie go zignorował. Ważne dla niego było tylko to, że po chwili spomiędzy regałów wyszedł nieco przykurzony Merlin z grubym tomem w ręce.

\- Gwaine? - Merlin zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. - Co ty robisz _w bibliotece_?

\- Nic - odparł rycerz niewinnie.

\- To na pewno.

\- Tak sobie tylko pokrzykuję.

\- Aha.

\- Gajusz mnie przysłał - przyznał w końcu Gwaine.

\- Do _biblioteki_? - Merlin wyraźnie zwątpił.

\- Tak, do biblioteki.

\- Coś mu się chyba pomyliło.

\- Nie, bardzo dobrze zrobił.

\- Albo pomyliła mu się biblioteka z karczmą, albo ty z Leonem - upierał Merlin.

\- Gajusz przysłał mnie po ciebie, a skoro jesteś w bibliotece, to nic mu się nie pomyliło.

\- Gajusz cię przysłał po mnie? - zdziwił się Merlin. Potem jednak podskoczył z przestrachem i wyjrzał przez okno. - To już jest tak późno? Artur mnie zabije - jęknął.

\- Nic ci nie zrobi - zapewnił Gwaine niefrasobliwie, a potem chwycił Merlina za łokieć. - Chodź wreszcie.

\- Dokąd? - jęknął Merlin, pozwalając się ciągnąć rycerzowi. - Kuchnia jest w drugą stronę. Muszę iść po kolację dla Artura. Artur mnie zabije...

\- Nie zabije cię, przynajmniej nie dzisiaj - pocieszył go Gwaine.

Kiedy weszli do komnat Gajusza, Merlin zatrzymał się zaraz za progiem jak wryty. Pomieszczenie było jasno oświetlone, dużo jaśniej niż zwykle, i pachniało tak pysznie, że Merlinowi ślina napłynęła do ust. Plecami do stołu, zasłaniając go przed wzrokiem osób wchodzących do komnaty, stali Gajusz, Elyan, Leon i Percival. Merlin ciężko przełknął ślinę.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - spytał niepewnie. Przesuwał wzrokiem po zebranych, którzy uśmiechali się do niego ciepło, a potem spojrzał na stojącego tuż za nim Gwaine'a uśmiechającego się jak wariat.

\- Nic - odparł rycerz beztrosko i wzruszył ramionami. - Idź się umyć i przebrać albo coś, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś wycierał kurze w bibliotece własną koszulą. O, a we włosach masz nawet pajęczynę - zauważył, po czym popchnął Merlina w kierunku jego pokoiku.

Merlin spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale usłuchał bez słowa. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Gwaine podszedł do pozostałych.

\- Wszystko gotowe? - spytał cicho.

Rycerze w milczeniu odsunęli się od stołu i Gwaine zobaczył na nim półmiski z jedzeniem, dzban pełen - sądząc po zapachu - słynnego miodu Gajusza oraz siedem pustych nakryć. Kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

\- W porządku - stwierdził. - Teraz brakuje jeszcze tylko...

Jak na zawołanie otworzyły się drzwi komnaty i do środka weszła lekko zdyszana Gwen z dużą paczką w rękach.

\- Zdążyłam? - spytała, podchodząc do stołu.

\- Merlin już jest, ale myje się i przebiera - wyjaśnił Gajusz. - Zdążyłaś, możesz być spokojna. Siadajmy - zaprosił.

\- Co z księżniczką? - zainteresował się Gwaine, kiedy zajął miejsce po lewej stronie krzesła u szczytu stołu. Obok niego usiedli Leon i Percival, a naprzeciwko Gajusz, Gwen i Elyan. Honorowe miejsce pozostało wolne.

\- Namówiłam Artura, żeby zaprosił wuja do towarzyszenia mu przy kolacji - odparła dziewczyna. - Nigdy nie byłam tak wdzięczna lordowi Agravaine'owi, jak dzisiaj, kiedy się zgodził.

Mężczyźni tylko pokiwali głowami. Niechęć wuja Artura do służącej, którą książę kochał, była może nie do końca jawna, ale zauważalna, jeśli wiedziało się, na co patrzeć. Gwen musiała ją czuć wyraźniej niż ktokolwiek inny - po pierwsze była kobietą, a one wyczuwają takie rzeczy, a po drugie osoba, która jest podmiotem takich uczuć, zwykle czuje je najsilniej - i nie było nic niezwykłego z tym, że instynktownie odpowiadała w podobny sposób, choć starała się to ukryć. Z natury była ciepłą dziewczyną, życzliwą ludziom, i nieprzyjazne uczucia przychodziły jej z trudem, ale Agravaine bardzo jej to ułatwiał swoim zachowaniem. Nie lubiła go i nie ufała mu, to było oczywiste dla wszystkich, którzy choć trochę ją znali. Jej wdzięczność dla Agravaine'a była więc trochę dziwna, ale rycerze wiedzieli, że Gwen bardzo chciała spędzić ten wieczór z nimi i Merlinem, dlatego ją rozumieli. Dzięki Agravaine'owi Artur był w tej chwili zbyt zajęty, żeby szukać Merlina i możliwe nawet, że podczas kolacji wręcz zapomni o swoim nieobecnym przez cały dzień słudze, bo jego wuj nie będzie tolerował takiego tematu rozmowy i poprowadzi raczej dyskusję na tematy polityczne, co odwróci myśli Artura od tematu zaprzątającego je przez cały dzień.

Kiedy umyty, przebrany i uczesany Merlin wreszcie wyszedł ze swojego pokoiku, wszyscy wstali. Chłopiec niepewnie podszedł do krzesła przy szczycie stołu, jedynego wolnego miejsca i spytał niepewnie:

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Usiądź, Merlinie - odparł Gajusz łagodnie, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Merlin powoli odsunął krzesło i już miał siadać, kiedy zobaczył leżącą na siedzeniu paczkę. Podniósł ją i obejrzał ze wszystkich stron, a potem spojrzał po zebranych.

\- Co to jest?

\- Twój prezent urodzinowy, Merlinie - odparła Gwen z uśmiechem.

\- Od nas wszystkich - dodał Leon poważnie.

\- Ciepłe, zimowe ubrania, żebyś nie marzł na polowaniach, na które zabiera cię książę - wyjaśnił Elyan.

\- I buty - dodał Percival.

\- I dwa wełniane szale, czerwony i niebieski, żeby było ci ciepło w szyję i _uszy_ \- dodał Gwaine ze śmiechem.

Merlin patrzył na nich takim wzrokiem, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w głowę. Spojrzał na Gajusza, od którego prezent dostał już rano, przy śniadaniu, po czym znowu omiótł wzrokiem pozostałych zgromadzonych. Milczał jak zaklęty.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Merlinie - powiedziała Gwen, a rycerze jej zawtórowali.

Merlin nadal patrzył na nich ze zdumieniem i nie odzywał się.

\- Usiądźmy i jedzmy, bo wszystko wystygnie - przypomniał w końcu Gajusz z pełnym rezygnacji westchnieniem, choć wciąż się uśmiechał.

Merlin usłuchał, a po nim usiedli pozostali. Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, a potem chłopiec zapytał:

\- Skąd wiedzieliście?

Rycerze spojrzeli po sobie, jakby nie bardzo wiedzieli, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Mi powiedział Elyan - odezwała się Gwen. - Uznał, że chciałabym wiedzieć, skoro wszyscy inni wiedzieli, i prosił, żebym zajęła się dzisiaj pokojem Artura i Arturem po powrocie z polowania.

\- Jakiego polowania? - zdziwił się Merlin. - Jest zima, Artur nie jeździ na polowania o tej porze roku...

\- Tego polowania, z którego zwierzynę właśnie jemy - odparł Gwaine z ustami pełnymi duszonego zająca. - Zabraliśmy go na polowanie, żeby dać ci dzisiaj wolne - wyjaśnił Merlinowi, który nadal wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał, co się do niego mówi. - Zajmowaliśmy się nim przez cały dzień, żebyś ty mógł robić to, co lubisz, w swoje urodziny. To był mój pomysł - dodał dumnie. 

Merlin jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Już sobie wyobrażał, co się będzie działo jutro, kiedy zobaczy księcia regenta po całym dniu nieobecności. Oskarżenie o przesiedzenie dnia w gospodzie nie wydawało się najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mogła go czekać. Ze złym przeczuciem podniósł głowę i spytał podejrzliwie:

\- Kto go dzisiaj obudził i zaniósł mu śniadanie?

\- Ja - przyznał Gwaine beztrosko i Merlin nagle nabrał ochoty tłuczenia głową w stół.

\- Dlaczego? - jęknął zamiast tego. - Co ja takiego złego zrobiłem?

Gwaine tylko się roześmiał, Gajusz poklepał Merlina uspokajająco po ramieniu, a Leon powiedział współczująco:

\- Nie martw się, Merlinie, ten dzień nie był aż tak nieudany, żeby Artur mógł ci mieć za złe nieobecność.

Merlin w to wątpił i miał wrażenie, że Leon też nie jest do końca przekonany o tym, co mówi. Chyba, że Artur wiedział, co się dzieje, i wziął na to poprawkę...

\- Czy Artur też wie? - spytał podejrzliwie. Było całkiem możliwe, że książę znał datę urodzin Merlina, ale nie przyłączył się do świętowania, bo uznał, że nie wypada. Odkąd z przymusu został regentem, kimś zawieszonym między pozycją następcy tronu a faktycznego władcy, książę czuł się niepewnie w nowej roli i Merlin doskonale to widział. Przybycie Agravaine'a i jego mieszanie się w sprawy Camelotu niczego nie poprawiło, wręcz przeciwnie, bo wuj Artura subtelnie osłabiał pewność siebie młodego władcy, a choć Merlin to dostrzegał, niewiele mógł z tym zrobić. Nie było więc wykluczone, że Artur też się dowiedział, kiedy jego sługa ma urodziny - Merlin nie miał pojęcia, czy się tym cieszyć, czy martwić.

Jego goście spojrzeli po sobie, a potem Elyan odparł niepewnie:

\- Chyba nie...

\- A skąd ty wiesz, Elyanie? - zainteresował się Merlin.

\- Gwaine nam powiedział - wyjaśnił brat Gwen. - Po treningu kilka dni temu, kiedy byliśmy we czterech w zbrojowni.

\- Potrzebowałem ich pomocy, sam nie byłem w stanie zająć Artura przez cały dzień - powiedział Gwaine, wzruszając ramionami.

Merlin patrzył na niego pytająco, a kiedy rycerz najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi, westchnął i spytał wprost:

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

Gwaine zawahał się wyraźnie, a potem odrzekł z wymuszonym humorem:

\- Mały ptaszek mi wyćwierkał.

Merlin zamyślił się. Sam nigdy nikomu nie zdradził daty swoich urodzin. Niemożliwe, żeby Gwaine dowiedział się jej od jego matki, bo o ile Merlin wiedział żaden z z rycerzy nigdy nie był w Ealdorze ani nie rozmawiał z Hunith, kiedy odwiedziła Camelot. A już na pewno nie o dacie urodzin jej syna. Została tylko jedna osoba, która znała tą datę i mogła komuś ją zdradzić. Skierował wzrok na swojego opiekuna.

\- Gajuszu?

\- Nic nie powiedziałem... Gwaine'owi.

Merlin zrozumiał, ale wolał się upewnić, nawet jeśli miałoby mu to sprawić ból.

\- A komu powiedziałeś?

\- Lancelotowi.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha cisza.

\- Spytał mnie, kiedy obchodzisz urodziny, krótko po tym, jak odbiliśmy Camelot. Był twoim przyjacielem, więc mu powiedziałem - wyjaśnił Gajusz po chwili.

\- Percival miał rację - zauważył Elyan.

Merlin spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale odpowiedział mu Leon:

\- Kiedy Gwaine powiedział nam o twoich urodzinach i o tym, że wie o nich od Lancelota, zastanawialiśmy się, skąd wiedział Lancelot. Percival powiedział wtedy, że na pewno spytał Gajusza, bo ty mógłbyś mu nie odpowiedzieć, a Gajusz na pewno wiedział i nie miał powodu, żeby ukrywać to przed Lancelotem. - Merlin posłał Percivalowi zdumione spojrzenie i Leon od razu sprostował: - Oczywiście nie powiedział tego w tylu słowach, ale wszyscy go zrozumieliśmy.

Merlin pokiwał głową, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Gwaine'a. Rycerz westchnął i wyjaśnił:

\- Lancelot powiedział mi tego samego dnia, kiedy popłynęliśmy na Wyspę Błogosławionych. Zupełnie, jakby wiedział...

Merlin zamknął oczy. Lancelot wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Wiedział, że tego dnia umrze, zamierzał się poświęcić od chwili, w której usłyszał, że Merlin planuje oddać życie za Artura. Przekazał informację o urodzinach Merlina Gwaine'owi, z którym Merlin też się przyjaźnił, tylko po to, żeby ktoś wiedział, żeby Merlin mógł spędzić urodziny z kimś więcej, niż tylko z Gajuszem. Gwaine może nie był człowiekiem o szczególnie dobrej pamięci, ale był najbliższym przyjacielem Merlina spośród rycerzy - poza samym Lancelotem, oczywiście - a wydarzenia tego dnia mogły sprawić, że zapamięta ostatnie słowa Lancelota na całe życie. Merlin był wdzięczny swojemu nieżyjącemu przyjacielowi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy milczeli i bez przekonania skubali jedzenie, aż wreszcie Gwaine wstał energicznie.

\- Idziemy do gospody, panowie - rzucił w kierunku rycerzy. - Ty też, Merlinie - powiedział, łapiąc chłopca za łokieć i zmuszając go do podniesienia się z krzesła. - Załóż swoje nowe ubrania i zabieraj się z nami.

\- Ja? - zawołał spłoszony Merlin. - Ale ja nie mogę!

\- Możesz - upierał się Gwaine. - Skończyłeś dwadzieścia jeden lat, jesteś dorosły i możesz iść z nami do gospody. Nie dyskutuj - polecił, kiedy zobaczył, że Merlin nadal zamierza protestować. - Są twoje urodziny i nawet Gajusz nie zabroni ci dzisiaj iść się z nami zabawić.

Merlin spojrzał na medyka, szukając u niego ratunku, ale staruszek machnął jedynie ręką.

\- Idź - powiedział. - Tylko nie wypij za dużo, bo jutro musisz wcześnie wstać, żeby obudzić księcia.

Merlin jęknął. Artur będzie wreszcie miał rację, kiedy oskarży go o spędzanie czasu w gospodzie. Jutrzejszy dzień nie zapowiadał się najlepiej. Może tym bardziej powinien korzystać z dzisiejszego, póki ma taką możliwość? Westchnął i pozwolił Gwaine'owi wyciągnąć się z komnaty. To będą niezapomniane urodziny, pomyślał proroczo.


End file.
